Kim crawford the new girl
by Holdan22
Summary: What of Kim was new to seaford her life making he mark   Disclaimers: I do not own kickin it only the story
1. Chapter 1

**I do ****Not**** own kickin it **

Chapter 1

About a girl who moves to San Jose starting at seafood high

Kim Crawford moves from her life to San Jose where ever that is. She is not quite but not too out spoken. Her life is about to be revealed

Kim Pov

My first day at seafood high and I'm ready. even though I went through school with my best friend chelsey and the rest of my friends I'm not scared of starting at Seaford at all even by myself even though I should be with my sister but she decide to go to a school of the arts not too far away. I sit in the car listening to my mom telling me to try my best to make friends and learn the area. This the first time I have ever moved and well I didn't mind too much. "Where here, good luck sweetie" my mom said. Wow Seaford is pretty ...big. I walk to the main office first and the VP Mr. Smith is waiting for me. He gives me my timetable and tells me all my volunteer hours etc. have been transferred and sends me to finds locker it's pretty early still so I set all my things up then set on the stairs and read a bit.

"That book is really good you will never see the ending coming" said someone. I look up and standing there was a cute brunette with shaggy hair who kind of looked like a skater.

"Cool, I'm Kim" I say sticking my hand out.

"Jack, are you new here?"He says while shaking my hand

"Yeah I am nice to meet you." I reply

"What class do you have first" jack asks

"English with Mrs. Scott" I answer

"So do I, common I'll show you the way" jack says happily

"Thanks that would be great" I smile

On our way there jack points out classes cafeteria and the gym. While he was doing that I was getting death glares all around from girls.

We got to English and the teacher puts me in a group with jack and 1 other boys. As I take my seat jack introduces them.

"Milton this is Kim, Kim this is Milton" jack says

"Nice to meet you" I reply shaking his hand

The class along fast as we worked on a booklet. It turns out I had all my classes with jack and 3 with Milton.

The next 2 classes went fast but awkward when I kept receiving death glares. Finally it was lunch.

I entered the cafeteria looking around until I heard someone call me "hey Kim over here" Milton said He was sitting with jack and two other boys.

"Hey" I replied while taking a seat in between jack and Milton.

"Hey hey hey we save these seats for cheerleader's supermodels or Kelsey"

A boy with jet black hair said

"oh please like any girls like that are coming to sit here Jerry" said a short kid with braces said. I guess black haired is named jerry.

"Well I'm none of those things but I was thinking of trying out for cheerleading, I'm Kim" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Eddie and this is Jerry" the short one said

"So Kim what do you like to do in your free time" Eddie asked

"Well I like to read, dance, bake, gymnastics, karate, skateboard along with a lot of Different school activities" I said while getting my lunch out of my bag. When I looked up the boys were all staring at me while gaping?

"What?" I ask confused

"You're like a mixture of all four of us" Eddie said

I laughed at that "really how all four of you?" I questioned with a smile

"Well you like to read Milton dance jerry skateboard jack and karate all of us" Eddie explained

"Interesting" I smile "by the way since none of you are eating... whatever that is would you like some brownies" I ask still smiling. The boys each take a piece and start smiling in what looked like amazement "holly Christmas nuts theses are amazing" Milton says the boys nod like crazy

"enjoy then" I say while moving it to the centre for all them to reach

"Don't you want them though" jack asks

"No I bake so much that I have a stack of sweets at home" I say while opening up my lunch

"Thanks" the boys say

"So you said you guys do karate what belt are you?" I ask

"We don't..." jerry began but Milton covered his mouth and says" Jerry don't lie the truth comes out in the end"

"Jacks a black belt and were all yellow" Milton continues

"what degree black belt do you have" I ask

"2nd degree" jack said with a cocky smirk "what belt are you" he asks

"Cool I'm a 3rd degree black belt" I answer while taking a bite of my lunch watch the guys mouth open in surprise

I laugh while the come back to reality "wow, you have to join are dojo" Milton exclaims

I nod and say "I have to check but sure I'd love to"

The guys just continue asking me questions about me and my old life for the rest of lunch and invite me to go with after school to the dojo.

After school

I am at my locker grabbing my books when jack comes up to me saying "you ready to go"

"Yeah let's go" I respond smiling "where are the guys" I ask

"Jerry got detention and Eddie and Milton are waiting for him to break out" jack said

"Why am I not surprised" I say sarcastically "Well let's go" I continue Jack laughs but follows me out.

At the mall

As we walked in to the bobby Wasabi dojo jack called out "Rudy!" as soon as he did a short man with blond hair in a Gi came out.

"Hey jack" he looked at me "who is this?"

"I'm Kim" I reply with a smile

"Kim here is a 3rd degree black belt she's considering joining us" jack said

"She is in but if it's not too much can you show me a form" Rudy asks hopefully

I smile and say "sure why not" I walk to a couple of punching dummies and knock them down in one swift move

I look back to them and see Eddie Milton and jerry have arrived and have their mouths wide open along with Rudy and jack

"Wow that was amazing come into my office to fill out some forums and you will be a official wasabi warrior" said Rudy

After filling out the stacks of forums I am about to leave when jack ones up to me." how do you like the school and dojo?" he asks

"It's nice I think I can get used to living here" I reply with a smile

"That's good" he said while looking outside to the sun that was setting "it getting dark let me walk you?" he said more then asked.

I laughed and said "I'm a black belt I think I can take care myself but thanks for the offer"

"Common on I will feel better to know you got home safe" he said with a small smile

"Alright alright if you must" I gave in "you know I've known you for a day and I can tell you have a hero complex" I smirked

"I do not" he defended

"mmhmm" I laugh " let's go" I say walking out

After telling him where I live he starts asking me about my old life including all my friends etc. when we got to my house my mom was just pulling up "hey sweetie and who is this" she asks

"Jack Anderson nice to me you Mrs. Crawford" jack replied politely. Score one for him

"Like wise jack thank you for walking my daughter home would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom asks

"I would love to but I have family coming over tonight and must help my mother set everything up but thank you for the offer" jack says "now I must be going nice to meet you again I'll see you tomorrow Kim" he said flashing a smile towards me and my mother

"Bye jack" me and my mom said as he walks away … or next door huh go figures

"I like that boy" my mom said I had to admit-to myself- so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Kim's pov

I woke to the sound of call me maybe. Pressing the snooze button at 6 o clock. Got up showered and got dressed in a pair of light washed gray skinny jeans with a aqua blue green v-neck with glittery music notes on it on top of a gray Tank top. Ran a straightening iron through my hair with a sparkly silver clip holding my bangs my bag and headed down stairs to get something to eat. While just putting my plate down there a knock at the door. My mom answers it and I hear "morning I thought Kim would like some company walking to school".

"That was nice if you jack come on in I will get her" my mom says "oh and jack call me Marie"

Will do" jack replays with a smile said as my called my down

"Hey jack, give me a sec I baked some cookies for you and the guys I need to grab them" I say while rapping up the cookies

"You didn't need to make cookies for us" he says

"but I wanted to, I wrapped them differently for each of you even Rudy" I say handing him his

"Well that was very kind thanks" he smiles

"Your welcome" I reply about to shut the door "Kim don't forget you gym bag" mom says oh my god I forgot my cheer leading stuff

"here you go sweetie" she says handing me he bag "bye kids"

"Bye thanks mom" I say while jack waves

"So your trying out for cheerleading?" jack asks

"Yeah I think it closes thing around to gymnastics" i say

The rest of the walk is filled with him asking about my background in skateboarding

Lunch

"yo who is joining me for the cheer tryouts yo" ask Jerry

"Why are you going" I ask him cautiously

"For the girls" Jerry and Eddie say while I just shake my head

"Are you nervous for your tryout Kim" jack asks

"nope completely calm and collected" I reply "ohh and before i forget here I baked these for you guys" I said handing them a bag of cookies each

"Thanks" they reply

After school

Cheerleader tryouts Time! This is going to be a piece of cake. As I walk on to the field I notice the stands are filled with people cheering friends on even the warriors. I wave to them as is see them.

"Ok let's go girls get in a line" coach k said "1 of you will get to be head cheerleader because Mandy here is moving" she explained

The tryout was easy they gave us a Cheer to do while they eliminated girls. Once there was 10 of us left we had to do just some flips and forums. Once finished The guys came up to me.

"That was awesome!" Milton and Eddie said

"Yeah that was tight yo!" Jerry said

"You were great Kim" jack said giving me a hug" your totally going to make it" the boys said at the same time

"Thanks guys" I say giving the rest hugs

"We better get going bye" Milton said while Eddie and Jerry waved

"Here is your bag" jack said

"Thanks" i say when jack phone rings

When jack is done he says "that was my mom apparently she invited the new neighbors over for dinner" he smiled

When We got home to Are house I went inside and my mom told me about the dinner so I went to shower and changed into a white skirt that was knee length and a light purple blouse with a wight cardigan over. Me and my mom headed next door greeted by jack standing there

"hey Kim, Marie" He said

"Hello jack" my mom said when a women came up behind him "you must be jay anderson nice to meet you I'm Marie and this my daughter Kim"

She invited us in. After dinner are moms decide wanted to watch some the première of a new show so jack I went to his room when I stepped In I was speechless. It was filled with karate posters and trophies

"Wow your room is amazing" I said still in shock

He laughed and replied "thanks"

I sat on his desk chair while he lay on his bed "so what do you wanna do"

"I don't know" I shrugged

"Truth or dare" he suggested

"sure why not I have nothing to hide" I said really how bad can this get

He sat up "truth or dare" he asked

"Truth" I say he looks like he is really thinking about this

"Got one , who is ...

Cliffy tell me what you want him to say and I'll considered it thanks next should be up by this saturday


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own kickin'it**

Chapter 3

"Got one , who is the cutest boy you have met here so far" jack said with a smirk

"hmmm that's a hard question I would have to say..." I started but was cut off of my mom calling me down to leave

Next day At school

I was sitting on a bench next with jack when coach came up to me and told me "Kim I gave some big news you not only made the team but you are head cheer captain with Kelsey as second in line so she will help you with everything and take over if anything happens" she then walk off

"thats great Kim you really deserve it" jack said giving me a hug

"Thanks"

1 month later

Me and the warriors are closer then ever espicaly me and jack He is my best friend ever (sigh) and I has the. Biggest crush on him ever but he dose not need to know that

We were in the dojo warming up when Rudy came into the dojo so excited "guess what" he said so excited

"what" I replied

"Bobby sent are prize for winning the last competition we get to travel the world competing until may when you have to be back at school and don't worry bobby set up an email program for you to get your work every week"

"omg that's amazing Rudy" i said "wait what about our parents what will they say about us missing school for 6 months"

"All your parents agreed to it as long as you work to keep your grades the same or better" Rudy said "so go home and pack we meet here tomorrow at 5am because the flight is at 9 and we need to get through luggage and security" as soon as he said that we all left to pack

Me and jack got to my house he was going to help me pack when we walked in and saw are moms in the kitchen

"Hey kimmy" mom said while giving her a hug jack doing the same to his mom

"are you two excited you get to go around the world" aunt sophia jacks mom says

"yes we get to travel the world" jack says about to jump up and down for joy

"I put your suit cases in your room so start packing kim" my mom said "alright alright I'm going" i said walking up stairs

Jacks pov

Kim walked up stairs to start packing I was about to follow when Kim's mom said "jack I want you to promise me you will take care of Kim for me"

"Don't worry aunt Marie I will" I reply with a smile

"is there anything going on with you two" my mom asks

"no mom nothing is going on we are just friends" I say when I hear Kim call me and I run up the stairs into Kim's room and drop on her bed and say "thank you"

Kim's pov

I changed in to a pair of jean shorts and a Seaford shirt then noticed jack wasn't up here yet So i called "jack" then heard him running up the stairs then fell straight on my bed and mutter "thank you"

For what" I ask him holding in a laugh

"For saving me from our moms questions" he said facing me

"what did they ask you" I ask him curiously

"They keep we're asking me if anything was going in between us and your mom told me to watch over you"jack said

"they will never learn will they"I mutter then me and jack finished my packing and went to his house to pack his stuff then I went home

Next morning 4:00

I woke up toke a shower and changed into white jean shorts with a purple shirt with live laugh love on it I went downstairs to see my mom aunt Sophia and jack eating breakfast along with my and jacks luggage in front hall

"Good morning" I say walking in and siting down next to jack The next thing I know I'm being told a very long list of rules to keep us safe and to keep our phones on 24/7

after breakfast me and jack start walking to the dojo to meet the rest of the warriors while are moms were meeting us at the airport with our things when it seems to get cold and I shiver

Jacks pov

When me and Kim are walking to the dojo I notice Kim shiver so i take off my sweater and rap it around her shoulders

"no I can't you're gonna get cold" she says

"don't worry I'm not cold" I say and put my arm around her

Kim's pov

Jack puts his arm around me! I feel so weird in the stomach

When we arrived at the dojo jack took his arm off to open the door when we got in the guys were sleeping on the floor the. Rudy came in and said "time to go the van ready"

when we were on our way to the airport i was sitting next to jack and I rested my head back and next thing I know

Jacks pov

I felt something fall on my shoulder when I look it was Kim aww she look so peaceful and ... Cute. Yes I have a crush on my best friend Kim. Next thing I k we I fell asleep

Kim pov

I woke from sounds of cheers from the guys along with did you get the picture. Picture of what? When I open my eyes I see Omg I'm ...

Cliff hanger

Sorry it's late

What do you think about the story so far?

anme review me the country's you want them

to and iwill most likely use them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own kickin'it**

Chapter 4

I woke from sounds of cheers from the guys along with did you get the picture. Picture of what? When I open my eyes I see Omg Im hugging jack and his arm is around my waist

We were snuggling I could feel my cheeks burning up

oh know jacks waking up

"how did we end up like this" he whispers

"no Idea" I reply moving away and getting out of the van since were there already followed by jack

"I see you two got Pretty cozy back there" jerry said "did you man up and tell her jack"

Jack glared at Jerry while saying "you shouldn't be talking you haven't asked out Kelsey yet and you know me and Kim are just friends"

"mmmhmm"the guys including rudy said

I just headed over to my and jacks mom who had our luggage I gave my mom a hug "I'm going to miss you" i said starting to cry and when i look around all the other guys were hugging there parents

After going through luggage and hugging are moms a billion times we were on the plane with jack next to me and the guys In front of us jack looks kinda scared for take off

"are you ok jack"

"yeah it just I'm also afraid of flying because ..." he starts and slows down

"Its ok you can tell me" i say encouraging him to tell me

"my dad died in a plane crash "he said looking down so I grabbed his hand

"don't worry I'll be with you the whole time"I say smiling when he looks up he gave me a small smile "and I'm sorry about your dad"

Did you make the plane crash" I shook my head " then don't be sorry"

He smiled bigger I smiled back

We watched a bobby wasabi the handle in between us was down I was try to stay awake so I wouldn't fall on him

Jacks pov

We were watching a bobby wasabi movie When I could fell Kim starting to drift off to sleep but trying to keep awake so she wouldn't sleep on me again so I put my arm around her waist so she could sleep she looked my and whispered "thank you" before falling asleep completely shortly after her I as well fell asleep

3 hours later

I woke to Kim shifting In my arms aww she so cute sleeping... Jack snap yourself out of this she just your friend your best friend do not go screwing this up because of your stupid feelings I hate the back of my some times (sigh)I think she's waking up. I'm close my eyes to see what she dose when she notices she in my arms

Kim pov

I started to wake up and squirming when I notice there is an arm around my waist so I just sit there and wait for him to wake up

I open my eyes and see him Awake so I say "Good morning ... Again"

He cracks a smile "mornin"I sit up and so dose he when Rudy and the guys come up to us

"First stop china bobby has made you each will go one belt higher except Kim do jack you'll get your 3rd degree and you 3 will be getting your orange belts"then the flight attendant told us the plane lands in 10 minutes. After we got to the hotel and signed in we found out there is 4 rooms so me and Rudy got our own and jerry with jack and Milton with Eddie and guess what my room connected to jack and Jerry's room this is gone be a long 2 weeks since it was at 9pm at night we all decide to get some sleep I was going to get into pjs but I heard my stomach growl so I decided I would order some room service Rudy did tell us bobby paying for everything but right when I was going to order there was a knock on the joined door I opened it to reveal jack and a sleeping Jerry crashed on a bed "you hungry" he asked I laughed and let him in

"I was just about to order why don't we look through the menu" I say with a smile

Jacks pov

me and Kim looked through then decide on a cheese burger for me and some noodles for Kim and when we heard a knock on the door I went to get it and saw the face I haven't seen since I moved to Seaford ...

I will almost always end on a cliff hanger so what did you think and review places you want to sorry it short next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own kickin'it**

Chapter 5

Kim's pov

"Roxie!" I heard jack exclaim so I got up and went to the door

"jack omg what are you doing here" a girl with hair the same color as jacks and nails longer then a cats

"me and my dojo are touring the world doing karate tournaments what about you"

"I'm also here for a karate tournament"that's when I clear my voice jack looks at me and says

"Kim this is Roxie we were friends before I moved to seaford "jack turned to Roxie and said" Kim here is one of my best friends from the dojo" I would of melted when he just put an arm around me but the word

best friend kept going through my head all he thinks of me is his best friend so I put a friendly smile on and agile her hand

"nice to meet you Roxie" I say

"you too" then I notice that room service is still standing there so I lead him in and after giving him a tip and ushering him out I notice jack say "I got to go Roxie but we should hang out while we're here"

"yeah we should"she reply's "nice to meet you Kim bye jack" she says while I wave goodbye jack closes the door and we eat are food quietly then jack leaves to sleep and after awhile i do to

Next day

Today is the day the boys all have a match to get the next level belt so I don't have to we're a Gi so I put on a pair of white short shorts and light blue tank top with a white vest with a pair of white and blue converse.i tied my Banga back and let the rest sit in my shoulder and left to meet the guys. Then we headed to the great wall of china apparently that's were all our competitions are. When we got there Milton Jerry eddie and jack went to change I went with Rudy to sit and guess who i see sitting there right next to our seats

Cliffy sorry it took long I got a lot of homework but the next one will be up tommorow an it is really long. So I say some of the place they may go to are: Italy, Africa , pairs France, England and lots more but if you have any suggestion write them in the review and any ideas


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own kickin'it**

Chapter 6

I went with Rudy to sit and guess who i see sitting there right next to our seats frank and the rest of the black dragons with there newest member Roxie. Omg Roxie's a black dragon

When me and Rudy sat down the black dragons of bored us intill Roxie came and sat next to me

"so Kim surprised? I'm a black dragon oh and jack is going to be one too once I convince him to join and leave you losers" the. She got up and left me sitting there I turned to Rudy and he was looking around the place not paying attention to what just happened. I have to tell jack. Then on cue the boys emerged

"hey jack can I talk to you?" I asked "over there I added "alone" the guys looked they were going to evas drop so we walked outside

"what do you need to tell me Kim" jack said looking at me

"I don know how to this but"

"you have a crush on me" he said giving me a flirtatious smile and a wink I just shook my head

"no oh and btw that's not going to happen. The thing is Roxie a ... Black dragon and when me and Rudy sat down she came up to me and said you surprised I'm a black dragon and jack is going to be one too once I convince him to leave you losers" I said then taking a deep breath and looked at jack.

"wow that's so ... So ... Unbelievable" I Just looked at him shocked that he would think that I'm lieing

Jacks pov

"but I know you wouldn't lie about something like this so of she tries anything well let's say I won't be shocked anymore" I say "and Kim thanks your a good friend for telling me" And with that we went back to the competition the guys got there orange belts and I got my final black belt and that's when Roxie came up to me and said

"hey jack why are you training at the bobby wasabi dojo when the black dragons are obviously better and if you joined us well lets say you get to see me" she said the last parts putting her arms around me

"no thanks I don't want to" I said and took her arms off me

" but why not you don't have to see those losers get a better place to train and you can have me as a girlfriend instead of that Kim" that got me mad

"first off those lossers are my friend and they are way better then any black dragon second the bobby wasabi dojo is a Great place to train cause we learn discipline and friendship not violence and to be disobedient and last I don't want you as a girlfriend and even the Kim isn't my girlfriend I choose her over you any day so just leave me alone" I said very mad and walked away

Kim's pov

Jack just explode in anger at Roxie but the only part of his rant that I made out was "I don't want you as a girlfriend and even the Kim isn't my girlfriend I choose her over you any day" omg then he stormed off and I ran after him

He was crossing the road And thee was a car coming I don't think he sees it "JACK" I screamed

Sorry its short but i will the next way longer


	7. Chapter 7

**i ****do not own kickin'****it**

Chapter 7

He was crossing the road And thee was a car coming I don't think he sees it "JACK" I screamed he turned to look and jumped out of the way just in time then I ran over to him

"omg god Kim thank you so much"he said giving me a big hug I hugged back

Jacks pov

After me and Kim's hug that lasted a long time not that I'm complaining we met up with the guys and went back to the hotel and then to dinner I went to Kim's room she was I'm the bathroom so I sat on the bed when the door opened I sat there wide eyed at her she put on a light purple and blue summer dress with white flats with her bangs clipped back and the rest of it resting on her shoulders wow compare to me she won by 20 billion I was just in black jeans and purple shirt with a black jacket I put my arm out and we joined the rest of the guys and Rudy said "ok guys we are meeting bobby at le shez for dinner so we gotta go" bobby sent a limo for us I sat next to Milton while the other guys were in there own conversation when Milton whispered "you like her don't you" Nodding towards Kim

"noooo" he gave me a really are you kidding "fine fine I do but please do not tell her"

"you know I won't but you know you should and don't be worried I'm certain she likes you too" Milton whispered I looked him like are you kidding but before either of us could say anything we were there and getting out of the car to see bobby out front "hello my wasabi warriors you all look very sharp and Kim very beautiful now shall we leave" he said and anyone could see the blush on her face. Through dinner we just talked on random conversations and a couple of laughs after bobby suggested he show Rudy some things he got from his movie sets. Then Kim asked Rudy something then came to me and said "hey Kim do you Anna take a walk Rudy said we could meet him back at the hotel?"

"sure jack lets go" she said bitting her Bottom lip Then I took her hand and we ran out before the guys noticed us when we were outside I noticed she didn't take her hand out of mine Maybe she dose like me

Kim's pov

He is holding my hand oh my god. We were walking in silence. Untill I asked "where are we going"

"we'll look for your self" he pointed to the right to reveal the beach and the sun setting "come on I want to walk in the water" he took off his shoes and sock I took of my flats and he grabbed my hand again and we started walking along the shore line

After walking for about 5 minutes he broke the silence "Kim I have something to tell you" I looked at Him to continue but ...

Sorry it took so long I had this stupid art project this is the first year I actually hate art and all because of one teacher but enough I should have one up by tomorrow just because this one so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Kim I have something to tell you" I looked at Him to continue but his phone rang it was Rudy he was screaming about how bobby got us a time in a private dojo for tonight and tomorrow morning to practice and for us to meet him back at the hotel. So we got up and took a taxi back. I went to my room and got changed into black yoga pants and a green Tanktop put a green t shirt and a pair of jeans and some other things in my gym bag then went to meet the guys. The dojo wasn't to far away so we just walked the guys were talking about well I don't know I tinned them out because of my thoughts about what was jack going to say. The dojo we were practicing was nice we were the only one there. Me Rudy and jack Took turns with the guys letting them practice kicks punches on us. Then Rudy suggested me and jack spar so when we bowed I noticed no one was watching us so I asked him "what were you going to tell me before Rudy called?" "ah ... I don't remember" he said taking a kick to my stomach that I blocked. I could tell he was not telling the truth "why lie your almost as bad as me" I said trying knock him off his feet but he jumped "Kim it doesn't matter" he snapped I stopped taken from his tone giving him the opportunity to pin me down then he was holding my wrists above me and I swear I saw his eyes go to my lips and back up "sorry" He whispered getting up The rest of practice was quite until our walk home all the guys were sleepily ahead of us. It was getting cold and I forgot to pack a sweater or jacket jack noticed and took of his hoodie and put on my shoulders telling me to put my arms through "jack I can't you'll be cold" "Kim don't worry I moved around a lot and in someplace the winters are 100 time colder then this" He said I gave him a smile and said "thanks" putting it on properly "And I'm sorry about earlier it just I decided what I was going to say is not important" "It's ok, if you want to tell me you can tell me" I said looking at the ground "maybe I will but not today another time" he said and slipped his hand into my own hand and Rick ten back and forth I couldn't help but laugh Jacks pov After snapping at Kim seeing how awkward it was I slid my hand into hers and starting rocking it back and forth to get her to smile and I also got a laugh I smiled "you are something jack Anderson" Kim said I couldn't help but grin at that tonight was a good night can't wait until tomorrow I woke up to Kim shaking me to get up and dress so we could head to the dojo. After practice was the competition. Everyone was in there Gi. I beat all my opponents and it was Kim's turn and her opponent is none other then Roxie. Kim's pov My opponents Roxie this is going to be fun cause when I don't like Someone we'll they can get really hurt. "ready to be beat Kimmy" oh no she did not just call me Kimmy "I am but i don't need to be because your going down" "sure Kimmy you know jack is only staying with you guys so he can get lots of doesn't like you he is way out of your league and thats why he Loves me not you" she said while I blocked all her moves. Oh thats it I gave her a food kick in the stomach and went down to sweep her legs from under and pinned her down. "you know what you keep believeing that stay in denial about the fact he chosee me over you" I whispered in her ear before getting up bowing and walking over to the warriors when ... So sorry for the long delay! 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own kickin'it

Retread chapter 8 thought I put a new chapter up along time ago but it didn't gthorough.

Chapter 9

Jacks pov

When Kim started to walk to us after winning the match Roxie came up from behind her and round house kicked her in the head. I ran straight to Kim she was knocked out cold and security was taking Roxie away while she yelled "jack help me you need to help me" I looked at Roxie and said "never" then the paramedics came and put Kim on the gurney. "dose she have any family here" he asked us "I'm her best friend and her mom made promise to take care of her please" I looked at the paramedic and he nodded and soon we were at the hospital and Kim was taken in for some x-rays while me and the warriors who arrived soon after.

Kim's pov

I woke up un a light purple room in a hospital bed. Last thing I remember is walking back to the warriors after winning the match against Roxie. The doctor came in and said I will be able to leave later tomorow because they want to make sure I do not have a concussion "can you send my friends in please" he nodded and walked out not a second later the guys were running in they all gave me a hug. "how are you feeling"I'll live but I can't leave until tomorrow" after awhile the guys looked tired so I told them to go back to the hotel and get some rest but jack said "I think I will stay with Kim keep her company you guys can go" the guys left and jack broke the silence "I'm so sorry Kim this all my fault"I caught him off "jack come here" I patted on the bed next me and he came at sat there "none of this is not your fault she was sick she needed help you couldn't of done anything about it"he looked at me and gave me a hug "I'm sorry you got hurt" he said in my neck I just couldn't believe how long the hug was (not that I'm sad about that but) after he pulled away he looked me straight in the eye and leaned in

Jacks pov

I pulled away from the hug and my eyes met hers and I got lost and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and she replied instantly making me Jump for joy I slowly pulled away and looked her amazingly goofy grin which I'm guessing I had as well. "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" I breathed looking down after she put her fingers under my chin and made me look at her "and I have been waiting to do this" she leaned forward and kissed me this wasn't like the first one this one was hungrier and filled with passion and when we broke I asked her "will you be my girlfriend?" her smile widened and she nodded like crazy I smiled and hugged her then kissed her again she put her head in my neck and soon fell asleep. I looked down at my new girlfriend and couldn't keep the goofy grin of my face and before I knew sleeep took over.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own kickin'it

**Sorry for not updating but it's been hard. If you want me to have them go home early and have some relationship problems with some jealous girls or do you want me to ended it completely. Or do you want me to make them crash and end up in africa and run into some unwanted vistors. Well review pleas. Oh btw I changed my name to holdan22. Thankswand enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Kims pov<p>

I woke up in the morning from a very wonderful dream. I looked up to see jack with his arm around me and sleeping on my shoulder. He started waking up so I closed my eyes to continue this peaceful position. I heard the door creak open and people walk in "morning jack" said

Jacks pov

When I woke up the guys walked in and then saw my arm around Kim and they all yelled "finally" and I quickly shushed them Kim was sleepthe but when I looked down at her to see a blushf on her cheeks. She was awake I smirked and whispered "morning kimmy" and instantly got elbowed in the stomach. "Don't call me kimmy" I smiled and said "is that the way you should treat your boyfriend mocked said fake hurt and herard lots of gasps for in front of us. Shoot I forgot they were there. Ehh why not give them a show and with that I bent down a gave Kim kiss and heard things like "get a room" or "no PDA" And I pulled away and got up. Well Tryed to but Kim pulled me back down I laughed and kissed her head. Then rudy began to speak "guys bobby cancelled all the matchs because of Kim's injurys and we are leaving tonight" I was happy I had Kim and I was going back to my family back in seaford.

* * *

><p>We where on the plane heading back to seaford I wonder what other adventure my life will hold. Well i will just have to wait and Find out but no matter what it is me and the rest of the wasabi warriors can handle it.<p>

**I know it's short but I liked how it ended and again review and tell me **

**Back to seaford with crazy problems**

**Or crash and have a new adventure ****  
><strong>

**Or end it completely with them arrive home tell there moms etc. with one last chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone

Sorry for the wait. This is not a chapter but a request for a girl and a guy character needed a full name like/dislikes and character traits. I Need them for the sequel I will be writing it over the next couple Weeks and start posting it the last two weeks of summ. Also need a name for the story. The summary is : the wasabi warriors get of the plane and at baggage jacks asks how they tell there family Kim says wait for a while. They don't tell anyone and guys keep it a secret. The gang meets a new girl (name you decide) and she seems to be trying to get jack to fall for her but jack seems oblivious to i. What will Kim do? Will she out there relationship?Confront jack? Biggrr will jack think Kim is a jealous girlfriend?

What do you think pm if you can't just put it in the review!

Thanks Holdan22


End file.
